hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Catalin Iluzie
"Tag, you're IT~" A member of Team Blackout. Catalin is the one who paralyzes the opponent physically, rendering them incapable of keeping up with his team. He is romantically interested in Mark Solis, to the point of being willing to kill for him. Appearance Catalin's outward appearance is innocently deceiving. Other than the impression of purity created by his pale skin tone and his snow-white short hair, he looks like any other 11 year-old boy, albeit with unusually captivating eyes that seem to naturally draw the attention of the onlooker into its dark depths. Dressed in dark attire, he doesn't generally wander around, so not many people are able to note his presence, which is almost ghost-like in nature. Personality One may wonder about just what kind of thoughts run in this boy's head. At a tender age of eleven years-old, this level 56 boy has already witnessed enough madness to traumatize an entire battalion of level 10s, and yet he can maintain such a undisturbed demeanor. But that's probably as shallow as his persona goes. If you even begin to scratch at the thin layer of his personality, the thin ice will break, and you will find yourself plunging into a deep pool of pervasive insanity. This boy is not normal. His smiles are too intense, his eyes are too sharp. He may be a young boy, but his mind rivals that of the most restrained inmate of an asylum. He is obsessive to a huge degree, willing to dedicate himself to pursuing unattainable things even if he knows he won't get it. If he wants chooses you as his target, you will find it hard to avoid him. Furthermore, Catalin is not a complete maniac; he is analytic, crafty, and knows how to plan ahead. He is willing to use "friends" and whoever is at his disposal to make his plans come to fruition. Some also question his sexual orientation; even though Catalin is barely old enough to experience puberty, he has shown an intense fixation to males, especially his commander, Mark Solis. History Catalin Iluzie III was born in Bucharest, Romania, as the youngest son of three of a relatively rich family. He was a prodigy, mastering the piano, multiple languages, and mathematics at a very young age. Because of his amazing growth, he was sent to Paris to study, but that meant detaching him from his family at such an age, something he was not very pleased about. As a result, Catalin's mind was psychologically underdeveloped, becoming stuck at a stage of fixation. He derives happiness and pleasure from being with that object of his fixation, since his past life only involved scheduled classes and activities that he found himself uninterested with. When the Gekijou began appearing and destroying various cities, seven year-old Catalin was terrified, having never saw such a monster before. However, in his despair, he met December Endspire, who offered him the power to take control of his own life. Almost immediately, Catalin seemed to understand how to use his ability, and was able to shut down the attacking Gekijou and allow rapid response DEF forces to deal with it. Consequently, he was recognized for his talents, and found his position in DEF as a prodigal Kensei, proving his talents again and again. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Touch of Delusion Because of Catalin's immensely chaotic emotional depths and his synergy with the power theme of Team Blackout, his specialty is in undermining enemies' stats in order to shut down their fighting power, setting them up for his team to kill. Alone, his ability does not make him effective in solo fights, but with a team, his ability become terrifyingly dangerous. His ability is concentrated in his right hand. Touch of Delusion only requires Catalin to move in and "touch" the enemy. For Gekijou, he just needs to touch their physical body, and is able to counteract their emotional aura by simply using his own; controversially, he can also use it against human Kensei by touching the body part that the ability power is focused in. Once "touched," the target becomes bonded with Catalin stat-wise, allowing him to have some control over their powers. *Puppeteer: Like an opposite to Aceline's equilibrium, Catalin's Puppeteer ability allows him to manipulate the stats of the enemy, at the cost of his own. Whichever stat he chooses to decrease, he and the target will suffer the loss, but it is in a percent ratio. (e.g. He lowers 50% of his Phys from 40 to 20, but a Gekijou with Phys 300 would be lowered to 150). The more emotionally disturbed he is, the higher the percent ratio. As long as Catalin chooses to keep the Touch of Delusion active, this stat debuff is permanent. *Blood Lapper - Illusory Impalement: Manifesting an emotional spike, Catalin forces the target to feel as if he is being impaled vertically by an imaginary stake, immobilizing him in place. The resulting pain causes a spilling of emotional energy which Catalin uses to augment his own stats. However, the emotional energy leak is slow and steady, which means Catalin does not get a significant boost, only enough to replenish the loss of stats due to Puppeteer. Weapon Black Dove: A single black glove he wears on his right hand. It helps reduce the effects of the target's emotional energy from disrupting his own, and it minimizes the negative effects resulting from Blood Lapper. *'Caress': When he takes off the glove to touch the target directly, all of the effects of his ToD is amplified. However, the magnitude of this increase is not known. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:NPC Category:Character Category:DEF